Why?
by XxRakellyxX
Summary: Ginny can still remember everything about him. Short Story: COMPLETED


**A/N**: I wrote this after I finished Say It Through The Music. I had the idea for this and was finally able to put it down on paper.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim all the characters and anything else you would recognize as the wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Rated**: PG

**Summery**: Ginny can still remember everything about him.

**Fluff-o-meter**: None…sorry.

**Why?**

****

I still remember his gentle touches. The way his hands would lightly move up my arms then down again his fingers tracing invisible lines. And the way his hands would slip under my shirt and again his nimble fingers would expertly trace tiny, teasing circles on my stomach making me tingle and shudder.

Then he would kiss me. It felt like the first time. The fireworks, the breathtaking, the time stopping, and the way everyone and everything would disappear and it would just be the two of us. After a while we would pull away and he would rest his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he would whisper to me so softly that I was the only one who could hear.

"I love you more," I would whisper back holding him tightly around the waist.

He would smile at me and once again capture my lips in another breath taking kiss.

But those are just my memories. My memories of my lost love. His gray eyes that would burn into mine until I would melt into him. His soft blond hair that I could run my fingers through forever. The way her would smile or smirk that could make my body writhe and scream for him.

He was my first and only love. The man who took my virginity, and everything else. He was my life, my everything. I would have given up anything and everything to be with him. Instead he gave everything up to be with me.

He went against his father and didn't join the Death Eaters. Instead he joined the Order to help defeat the Lord Voldemort. They did, but he didn't make it out. He didn't make it through the final battle…he left me.

I run out of my house slamming the door on the way out. The spring breeze hits my face like a thousand tiny needles, but I keep running. I run all the way to the cemetery 5 blocks away. I run in and I keep running until I get to the end where it is shady and cool.

I stop in front of one elegantly carved light gray marble stone. I look at the name…Draco Lucius Malfoy. I fall onto my knees and start to sob. I cry everything out until I calm down enough to talk.

"Why? Why did you leave me? I need you! We were supposed to have a future together! You left me! I need you now more then ever!" I cry banging my fist into the earth. "I was supposed to become Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy! We were getting married…today!" I put my weight into my hands as I fall on them.

I take off my engagement ring. It glistens in the soft sunlight. I kiss it and lay it in front of the stone the tears never stopping their journey down my cheek. I look down at my ring then at my stomach. I rub it and start to sob again.

"I'm having a baby…I'm having **our** baby!" I chock out sobbing loudly it's a surprise I'm not waking the dead around me.

I fall onto my arms and put my face in them as I cry. I cry hysterically my body racking with my sobs and all I can think about is how much I want him here holding me and telling me it's all gonna be ok.

He would hold me and rub my back whispering comforting sweet words into my ear. He would kiss my head then pick me up and place me on my feet. He would take my hand twining our fingers together and we would walk back to our house for dinner.

I pick my head up and look at his name again. I just look at the elegant script for a few minutes then I push myself off the ground and wipe the dirt off the knees of my jeans. I turn and start to walk away then stop and turn back around. I walk back to the grave and knell in front of it again. I look down at my ring, pick it up and slip it back on my finger. I brush away one last tear then kiss his stone over his name. I get up once again, turn away and take my quiet, lonely walk home.

* * *

I stand hidden in the deep lush woods of the cemetery. I watch as the women I love bends back down in front of the headstone bearing my name. I watch the women I pledged my life to pick up her engagement off the green earth and slip it back on her petite finger. I swear to Merlin that when the time is right I will be with my fiancé and child. I watch her bow her head and walk back to our home.

"One day Ginny…one day baby…I promise.." I say then leave through the woods.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE READ…IMPORTANT:** The ending part with Draco was given to me as a last minute idea from my bestest friend Xrisoula Phelps Weasley! She wrote it in 3rd person and I took it, tweaked it and put it in Draco's first person. Hope you liked this one and please review it!


End file.
